Tratie And The ABC's
by freezethedinosaurs
Summary: Stoll and Gardner. Lives In The ABC's
1. Air

"KATIEE!" Travis yelled, almost most of the camp could hear him. Of course, Katie heard. She flushed hard and saw the son of Hermes figure running to her cabin.

"I know we're dating and all but seriously? Shouting my name to the whole camp?!" Katie said as she rolled her eyes. "Anything for my Gardner." Travis said as he winked.

It's been almost a month since they saw each other. But they acted as if they saw each other everyday, well they techincally did due to Iris Messaging. And that day was the day Travis came back from his quest.

Someone was at least going to miss _something_.

Travis then suddenly attacked Katie's mouth. An "oomf!" could be heard from Katie but she didn't mind. Until after _10 minutes_. Katie pulled away for air but Travis held on to her tight.

Katie pushed on his chest and he finally let go with an irritated look on his face. "Why did you pull away?" He asked. Katie glared at him, "I needed some air! I know you want to kiss me but don't suffocate me." Travis faked hurt and put his hand on his heart. "If that's the way you feel." Travis said. That earned a punch.

"Ok ok ok! I won't suffocate you! But only a 3 minute break." He said with his mishevious smirk. Katie rolled her eyes and muttered "desperate". Of course Travis heard , "I am no- oh look 3 minutes is over!" He once again attacked her lips.

When she pulled away she whispered with her eyes fluttered, "3 minutes."


	2. Books

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't get to put an "Author's Note" in the first one. Anyways, in this chapter their about 19 and they moved in together, just to point that out. I left out the disclaimer in the first one so here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, Uncle Rick does.**

Katie was sat down on the couch quickly flipping pages. Annabeth had given her a book and she always had her nose stuck in it.

She was occupied. That was good. But it got bad

Travis came home to find her on the couch. Same hairstyle. Same positon. Same clothes. From _yesterday_.

"Katie Kat. when are you going to put the book down?!" Travis said as he stared at her. Well, her forehead.

"Five more minutes."

"Pfft yeah right." Oh by the way this lady started to flirt with me at the park."

"That's nice."

"I killed a guy yesterday, thought you should know."

"Good for you."

"Ugh!"

Travis scooped up Katie, earning punches and attempts to kick him. Ouch, go hit with the book. The book being 500 pages doesn't help.

"Put me down, Stoll!"

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

He quickly laid her down on the bed and grabbed the book. And he grabbed it _quickly_. You never know how fast a Demeter girl is, Katie was fast. She jumped for the book but Travis put it on the shelf that she couldn't reach.

"TRAVIS FINN STOLL!"

"Gasp. You used my full name."

Katie _never_ used his full name. Ever.

"Hades yeah I did! Now give me my book!"

She stood by the bed glaring at Travis and he sighed. "Kates, your going to have to rest a bit. You were up all night."

"I don't care! I need to read my book!"

Travis looked at her straight in the eyes. "Katie, please rest a bit. You look tired."

"But Tra-"

"No buts, I promise you can get your book after you take a shower, brush, your hair, change, and take a nap"

"Ugh, fine." Travis grinned when she agreed to the deal. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Kates."

"It's for the book." She said with a smirk.

"Wow I'm hurt."

"Whatever, Stoll."

"I love you, Kates."

"Love you too, Trav."


	3. Chocolate

**Yay! Another chapter! This one is around Valentine's Day if you get a bit confused.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! -throws blue cookies everywhere- and a little gift.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, -nom nom-**

It was Valentine's Day and everyone at camp had a "special someone".

Katie didn't.

She knew this was coming. Who wants the Demeter girl who spends time in the dirt and plants?

Nobody. _(no pun intended)_

So there Katie was at breakfast with all her half-siblings playing around with their "significant other". Katie just played around with her food. She watched as they winked, stuck their tounges at each other, and some even secretly went to the other tables.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

She left the pavilion and went to the lake instead. Most of the couples would be at the beach for the Valentine's Day fireworks or just relaxing the sun together. It was always the big event, Katie wanted to be alone. Her best option was the lake.

Funny. The girl who's alone on Valentine's Day is _alone_. She meant it. All her half-siblings were lucky and had a partner, even the _Stolls_. She sighed, she remembered her past Valentine's Day dates. They always broke it off.

A special someone would cheer her up though, it would confuse her as much it would confuse the whole camp. But, he helped her when she cried a river of tears and made a mountain of tissues.

"Hey, Katie Kat."

That was him. The guy who constantly pranked her and teased along side his twin brother. But yet, he helped her through thick and thin.

"What do you want?"

"Woah Katie Kat, just saying hi." Travis sat down next to her, not getting the fact she wanted to be alone.

"Aren't you supposed to be with an Aphrodite girl at the beach or something?"

"What? What Aphrodite girl?" Travis said as he raised an eyebrow, he didn't remember saying something like that.

"You said you were going to surprise a girl with a gift some something."

"Oh... _that_."

It was silent and Katie didn't like it.

"I'm just gonna g-"

"Wait!"

Travis quickly made her sit back down and Katie glared.

"What?"

"Here."

Travis handed her a box with a little ribbon on top. Katie looked at Travis and he told her to go on. Katie cautiously pulled the lid off the box, you never know what that Stoll did. What shocked her was what was inside.

Chocolate.

She grabbed one and examined every inch of it.

"Oh bite it already!"

She glared and bit in to the chocolate, she panicked but instead tasted richness and sweetness. Travis Stoll had actually gave her a gift, a good one. She was expecting at least one little prank to happen but this really was chocolate and no pranks.

"Mmm yummy."

Katie noticed Travis staring at something. Her lips.

"Uhh you got something on your lip."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, let me get it."

Katie was expecting a napkin but what happened next shocked her. A lot. Instead of a napkin, it was his _lips_. Katie stood frozen there but eventually put her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Travis had his one and only smirk on his lips.

"My new favorite chocolate." He said with a wink.

Katie blushed and lightly punched him, "Shut up."

Travis's face turned serious a bit and hoping that Katie wouldn't hear he muttered, "Now I guess I'm not alone on Valentine's Day."

Oh, Katie _heard_.

She pecked his lips once more and smiled, "I guess not."

He grinned and smirked, "Chocolate?"

She smirked back, "Don't mind if I do."


	4. Death

**Hellloooo! Another chapter, this one might be a little sad so I'm sorry... -passes out tissues- DON'T KILL ME IF IT HAS TO MUCH FEELS OK ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine...**

D | Death

Katie was fighting hard. She wanted to protect her camp and she was not letting Gaea destroy her home.

She could hear monsters in battle with demigods, she could hear medics rushing to the wounded.

But suddenly she heard something so painful.

A scream.

His scream.

"TRAVIS!" Katie quickly killed the monster she was battling and ran to where the scream was located.

She could see the heap on the ground and the monster ready to attack.

She slashed at the monster and it dissolved in to dust.

"Travis, oh gods are you ok?!"

"It hurts but I'll be fine Katie Kat." He tried for his smirk but he winced in pain.

Katie had tears running on her cheeks.

"Please please please don't leave me."

"I won't Katie Kat."

But she knew that he was close. And she had tears streaming and pouring. She screamed for a medic and Will started running to their location.

"Katie..."

"Please Travis please don't go."

"I love you so much Katie, please know that. I-I'm sorry for all those pranks...I wanted the attention from you. I was to scared to admit I loved you, I thought we would only be friends."

"Oh gods, Travis I love you so much too. Please stay with me."

Katie was praying to every god that Travis would live.

Travis kissed her for one last time.

"I'm sorry Katie Kat."

And that's when he closed his eyes.

Katie screamed, she wanted to cry, she wanted to bring him back. He was gone.

He was dead.

Gone. Never coming back.

She cried and cried, they had won the war but they had lost so much campers.

And Travis.

The guy who pranked her, the one who teased her, the one she loved.

But he was gone. Forever.

She couldn't move on, except every night she whispered to herself. Knowing that Travis was there right beside her and listening.

"Those Aphrodite girls teased me again, Trav. I fought back but it's kind of hard for them. Breaking a nail literally means they die." She laughed a raw laugh filled with tears.

She broke down.

"Please Travis, come back to me. Please..."

But yes, Travis was there. Listening to her. And he would try to kiss her but he just went straight through.

He heard her pain and he wanted to be in his body and run in her cabin to hug her and kiss her.

But the fates decided he needed to die.

"Please Travis...I love you." Katie stared at an old photo of them.

She swore she heard a faint voice saying, "I love you too, Katie Kat."


	5. Excitement

**More chapters yay! This one was pretty hard to write since I had no idea what to put for E, so this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, not even a character ; - ;**

E | Excitement

Travis awoke with a sparkle in his eyes. He fell off a bed with an "oomf!" but he didn't care.

She was coming today.

It's been months, due to college. The 18 year old was busy with her first year.

This was the day they would see each other. IM was out of the question since her dorm was always full.

Travis jumped up and made breakfast, eating quickly and getting ready to pick Katie up from the airport.

He was so excited, he missed her so much it hurt. He was in love.

He was putting on his shirt when he got a call from Katie. Excited, he picked it up with excitement and a grin on his face.

Instead he got a sigh.

"Hey Kates, did you land?"

"About that..."

"Katie? What happened?"

Travis was getting scared, he waited for so long for this day. He wanted to have her in his arms again, even though it was for a few months.

"The weather was bad and so we had to go back to L.A. I wanted to see you so much."

"Me too. I really wished you were here, maybe you could try next month?"

He tried to act calm but he was disappointed. He really wanted to see her, so badly.

"We could always IM now."

"Yeah."

"I'll call you later, Kates. Love you."

"Love you too, Stoll."

He hung up with a frown, his chance to see her was gone. His excitement was gone.

To cheer himself up, he went to the bakery he always loved. Katie forced him to try Brioche bread and he loved it ever since.

He got some Brioche bread and sat down, but something felt weird.

Real weird.

Hands went on his eyes and he panicked. He thought it was a monster but he knew it was human fleshed hands.

A very bad and fake high pitched voice said, "Guess who!"

Travis smirked, he was so surprised and his excitement came back.

"How about my amazing bad voice acting girlfriend?"

The hands came off his eyes and suddenly, there Katie Gardner stood in front of him.

"My voice acting isn't that bad!"

"You sure about that, honey?"

She glared and blushed.

Travis couldn't stop grinning, he gave Katie a sweet kiss.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too, Katie Kat."

"Now, brioche bread?"

"Don't mind if I do."

They grinned at each other and took a big bite.


	6. Family

**95 views?! Thanks so much guys! This chapter was so cute and fun to write, so much fluff. Some chapters might be connected to this one. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not worthy enough apparently ; - ;**

F | Family

Katie stared wide eyed at the stick, where a taunting pink plus sign was in a small window. She had mixed emotions about this.

Questions ran through her mind, how would she tell Travis? Would he want this kid? Would we be able to handle a kid?

They were only 23.

But a smile was on her face, her cheeks hurt. This was what she wanted, actually.

She heard Travis come home from getting lunch. She quickly put down the stick.

"Katieeeee!"

"In here!" She called from the bathroom.

He opened the bathroom door holding Chinese food but was confused when he saw her wide smile.

"What's up?"

She hugged Travis tight, a grin still on her face. She gave him the small stick and his eyes widen.

She was scared, she was praying to every god that he wouldn't get mad.

Suddenly, a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

She nodded, a smile on her lips.

He enveloped her in a hug and cheered around the house, "I'm going to be a dad!"

She couldn't stop laughing and smiling. They were gonna have a baby.

She could picture a little kid, her hair and Travis's eyes. They would have the humor of Travis and the love of nature from Katie.

She smiled at the thought.

That night, Travis said "I love both of you." Which made her smile and say "We love you too."

The whole night they slept with Travis hands on her stomach, she felt home and giddy about the thought of a little boy or girl.

She smiled in her sleep.

They were going to have a family.


	7. Geek

**Not sure how I feel about this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own my precious babies.**

G | Geek

Katie ran to her cabin crying, she hated Stoll. She was trying to teach him math for his mortal homework and he quietly muttered, "geek".

Sure, they pranked her and stuff but that kind of hurt. Geek was an add on to that Demeter girl who already always spent her time in the dirt.

She locked the cabin door, all her half siblings would be around camp anyways.

She heard a knock on her door but she ignored it.

"Katie! Kates please I'm sorry."

"Go to Tartarus, Stoll!"

"Kates I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah sure, idiot."

Travis slid down the Demeter cabin door. He didn't mean to hurt her, it was want to be a joke.

Then suddenly, he remembered why she took it so seriously. She had told him that all the kids from school called her a geek.

He sighed, he told himself how stupid he was. He gets nervous around Katie, he had feelings for her.

"Katie, please open the door. I didn't mean it I swear. I l-"

He stopped himself, he almost admitted something he never wanted anyone to know.

Suddenly, the door opened with Katie and on her face had a death glare.

"What."

"Please Katie, I am so sorry. I mean it as a joke."

He looked down at her with sympathy in his blue eyes.

She sighed and pulled him in her cabin.

"Woah, someone's desperate."

She punched him. Hard.

"Holy Hera! Ok ok I'm sorry!"

"Idiot."

"Ok I may be a I-"

He got cut off again, but by something else.

Katie's lips.

She kissed him hard and pulled away with a glare but a small smirk on her lips.

"Call me geek again and I will hit you where it hurts the most."

She pushed him to the door but he stood frozen in that spot. He finally unfroze but smirked.

"Ok, but you're my geek." He winked and walked out the door.

And for some reason, Katie couldn't keep her grin off of her face.


	8. Highschool

**Some little Tratie fluff, basically Katie needed someone to go to Highschool with her. Travis was picked sooo yaaaa. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: So cute but not mine...yet.**

H | Highschool

"I am so glad you get to come with me to school."

"Wow, never knew you liked me Gardner."

Katie glared at Travis.

"Not like that, moron. I'm always alone at school, so at least I have a friend with me." She smiled at Travis.

Travis thought he was going crazy, Katie actually smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ok Gardner. First off, pretend we're dating."

She turned around to Travis quickly with a glare. "WHAT?!"

Travis just simply smirked, "Look at those girls here. Not my type, so I need to be taken or they will be all over me."

"I thought that's what you want." She muttered.

"Eh."

Katie was blushing and asking questions inside her brain, does that mean I'm his type? Does that mean he thinks I'm better than those girls?

She groaned, "Fine, but you give me something in return."

"Ok then." He grabbed her hand when they passed by the girls in the hall.

They glared at Katie but didn't make a move. They had so much drama to deal with, they would get pimples with more stress and drama.

A few weeks later, they were the schools "it couple". People actually believe they were dating and when people said they were such a good couple they blushed.

Does that mean we would look good together? Katie had thought.

One day Travis brought Katie out to the bleachers outside, he managed to bring her with many protests and attempts to hit him.

Why?

Oh, he was carrying her.

He sat her down behind the bleachers and she was steaming.

"Why did you come barging in the cafeteria, scooped me up, and brought me over here?"

He smirked and said,

"You know how you wanted something in return for this dating thing?"

"Yes..." Katie said cautiously.

"Ok then, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, not trusting him.

She suddenly then felt something on her forehead, then her nose, her eyelids, her hands, her shoulders, her neck, every body part.

"T...Travis?"

He didn't reply.

Then, she felt something soft on her lips. Travis lips.

Instead of pushing him off, she liked it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled away and Travis said with a smirk,

"Maybe the girls at this high school aren't that bad."

"Maybe the boys at this school aren't that bad either." She replied with a smirk, as well.

Maybe high school wasn't that bad at all.


	9. Invitations

**A short one one but a cute one, this one is connected to, "Family." They had found out the gender and its time to plan the baby shower! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a girl, not a guy name Rick Riordan.**

I | Invitations

Katie was trying her best with this party, but it was kind of hard with a bulging stomach.

Especially since this baby was a kicker.

They would be having a little girl, and they couldn't stop smiling when they found out.

Little Addison Stoll.

Katie wanted the invitations perfect, she thought of them as a gateway to their little girl. Announcing the party all about little Addi.

She spent all night finding a perfect font, perfect color, perfect everything.

"Kates, your still awake?"

She groaned, "Yup."

"Cmon, you and Addi need sleep."

"Bu- but the invitations!"

He looked at her seriously.

"Please Katie, you've been up all night!"

"Fine."

"I'll do the invitations, ok?"

She yawned, "ok"

He grinned and kissed her forehead and her stomach.

The next day Katie awoke to breakfast, she got up and kissed Travis good morning.

She found a stack of papers on the table and saw that they were the invitations.

She picked one up and saw that they were a baby pink with little purple bows. The font was cute and curvy, it was perfect.

She smiled at Travis, "They're perfect!"

Travis smiled back, "I told you it would turn out good."

She couldn't wait to send them.

Little Addi was going to have an amazing baby shower. She deserved it.


	10. Jealousy

**175 views?! Thank you guys sooo much! -throws cake and bookies everywhere-. Here's a new chapter, it might be a little OOC, so sorry about that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 _Jealousy_

Katie watched two figures walking around camp laughing from the strawberry fields. She noticed one of the figures was Travis Stoll, people thought it was funny how she could tell the two apart. She wished she didn't in this situation.

She wanted Travis to be Connor talking and laughing with the new camper. She wanted Connor being the one to take her out and show her around camp.

Katie Gardner was _jealous._

What shocked her the most was that she was jealous because of her frenemy, she was jealous because the guy who pranked her, teased, her and other annoying things was talking with _another_ girl.

Weeks passed and nothing happened, no pranks, no knocking at the Demeter door and annoying her, _nothing_.

She had asked Connor what was up, well not that she wanted to get pranked but it felt weird without having the twins pranking her.

But four words made Katie feel something.

"Travis has a girlfriend."

Katie's jealousy boiled in her, _why do I feel this way? I don't like him, do I?_

That day that she saw the couple kiss she knew.

 _Katie Gardner loved Travis Stoll and was jealous._


	11. Kids

**I made it to the 200 mark guys! Thank you so much for checking out this story! This chapter is connected to Family and Invitations, so if you haven't read those go check them out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Addi but no one else.**

It was a peaceful morning at the Stoll house, _until Addi woke up._ The 4 year old ran in to her parents room and jumped in between the couple.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's time for breakfast!"

The couple woke up and looked at their little girl, she looked so much like Katie but with Travis's eyes. Katie and Travis smiled at their daughter even though she woke them up at 7 am. The kid was as crazy as Travis.

"Alright, alright Addi what do you want for breakfast?"

At the same time, Travis and Addison yelled out, "Pancakes!" Katie laughed at the two, _just like her dad._ Katie smiled but then frowned, it came to her.

Today was Addi's first day of school.

She dread the day that it was going to happen, her little baby going off to kindergarden. While she was making breakfast, Travis gave her a kiss. She quickly told him that he would have to drop Addi off to school. His eyes widened, Travis had forgotten as well.

After they ate, Katie helped Addi with her clothes and packed Addi's lunch. Once Addison was all ready to go, Katie smiled sadly and hugged her tight.

"Make sure you'll be good ok? Listen to the teacher, don't be mean, alright?"

"Alright, Mommy!" Addi had a grin on her face and kissed her mother's cheek.

When Travis and Addison were walking down the driveway, Katie heard Addi yell, "I'll miss you mommy! Love you!"

Katie smiled and almost burst in to tears, she hated when Addi started to grow up. She would always remember the little baby she held in her arms and the baby Travis would play with and make her giggle.

She heard the door open 10 minutes later and hugged Travis tight. They both smiled sadly at each other but hope was in their eyes.

"Our baby is grown up now." Katie looked up at Travis. They sighed and looked at each other.

"Kids."

Travis smirked a bit and looked down at Katie, "Maybe we should have another."

Katie smacked him with a near by towel, "Hades no! Not yet!"

They smiled at each other and laughed, _it seems like yesterday Addi was a baby in a blanket but she's a kid now._

 _Our kid._


	12. Late

**Thank you all for the views, I try hard with these stories and I'm glad you have read my chapters! Here's a new one, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

Katie sat at the table looking at her watch, Travis had said to meet him at a special resturaunt. _Be there by 6._

It was 7:15.

Katie sighed, Travis was late _again_. This happened when they hit their 1 year anniversary of dating, each date they planned he was late. Katie was starting to get suspicious.

 _Is he cheating on me? No, that's silly. H-he loves me...right?_

The waitress came over to see if Travis was here yet, Katie shook her head with a frown. The waitress gave her a sympathetic look and walked over to another table. Katie dreaded how she couldn't communicate with Travis, the whole phones attract monsters thing despised her.

 _Where the hell is he?!_

Katie was getting furious, she was hungry but she didn't want to start eating til Travis came. This is the latest he's been out of all the times he was late. The time was now 7:40 and no sign of Travis.

Katie wanted to scream at him, oh wait, she had no idea where he was either. She stood up and gave a sad smile to her waitress. She was done with Travis, she wasn't going to wait. She left the resturaunt and got in to her car.

Katie drove to Travis and Connor's apartment that they stayed at when they were away from camp. A light was on in one of the windows and Katie glared at it.

"You asked for it, Stoll."

Katie ran up the steps to the apartment bulding and got out the spare key Travis gave her. She angrily opened the door and found Travis and Connor playing Call of Duty. Travis and Connor jumped when she angrily slammed the door.

Travis eyes widened when he saw her all dressed up, he was confused why she had makeup and a dress on. What shocked and scared him the most was the death glare she had pointing straight at him.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna go..." Connor quickly ran to his room and slammed the door. _Great, I'm stuck._ Travis thought.

"Uh what's up Katie Kat?"

"What's up? What's up is that I've been waiting and hour and who knows how many minutes at the resturaunt you planned us to have a date at!"

 _Shisct_. Travis thought, he had forgot all about the date he had planned after Connor came home with the new Call Of Duty.

"Katie I'm so so-"

"You made me think that you were cheating on me!" Katie had tears down her face but she continued, "I thought you were cheating on me ever since you were late when we palnned to go out!"

Travis felt guilty, he made Katie think someone was better than her. He ran up to kiss her but Katie tried to push away. Travis held her tight, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was.

"I wasn't cheating on you Katie, I never would. I love you and nobody else. You're perfect for me, no one else. Not even an Aphrodite girl is as beautiful as you. Katie, I'm so sorry I was late, I always get caught up in things. Please forgive me."

Travis looked down at Katie's green eyes and he saw how much he had hurt her, making her have the thought somebody else was in his life.

"You think so?" Katie whispered while she looked down.

"I know so, Katie Kat." He smiled down at her, he truly did know that.

"I love you, Travis Stoll."

"I love you too, Katie Gardner."

 _After that night, Travis was never late again. He wanted Katie happy to see her smile._


	13. Meetings

**I was really excited to write thise because I had the idea from the start c:, maybe a little fluff or not. Might be OOC, like I always say, oh whale. Enjoy my Tratie shippers 3!**

 **Disclaimer: Nah.**

12 year old Travis was sleeping peacefully when 11 year old Connor violently shook him. Travis groaned and turned his back to his little brother. "Travis! Travis, a new campers here!"

That got Travis up, camp wasn't getting a whole lot of campers this year and this was big. Why? Well duh, first of all they would need to stay in the Hermes cabin. Luckily, due to the delay of new campers, it wasn't packed. Maybe a few unclaimed kids but not 20.

Travis looked outside the window of the Hermes cabin and saw that people were crowding around Thalia's pine tree ( **A/N:** _Who is still a pine tree_ ) to get a good look at the new camper.

 _I hope it's not one of those boys who thinks he's cool and he's better than everyone_ , Travis thought. Well, maybe it was good to have those kinds of campers. They were easier to prank.

"Come on Travis! I wanna see the new camper!"

"Alright alright, jeez." Travis threw on some appropiate clothing and walked outside, well...more like was dragged by Connor.

They stopped at Thalia's Pine and saw that the new camper was a girl and she was _pretty._ Yes, Travis Stoll thought a girl was pretty. They came just in time as well, Chiron had asked her to introduce herself to everyone.

"Uhm lets see, my names Katie Gardner." Travis could hear little whispers, _Gardner? Totally a Dememter kid._ Travis slightly agreed with them, Demeter was the goddess of _gardening._

Katie continued slightly nervous about how she was new, she was shy.

"I'm 11 years old, I love reading and nature." Suddenly, she had some confidence and smirked. "And I can beat up a guy if they annoy me."

Everyone cheered, camp wasn't as alive with out any new campers.

Chiron looked through the crowd to find someone who could show Katie around, he finally found somebody and called out their name. "Travis my boy, do you think you could show Katie around?"

Travis nodded and took Katie's hand, she jerked it away and glared. "Woah Katie Kat, just trying to be nice."

"Sorry it's just weird for a boy to touch me, and don't call me that." Katie glared at him _again_ when she said the last of her sentence.

"Hey, it goes with Katie. At least I don't call you Katie Watie or something."

Katie rolled her eyes but continued to walk with Travis. He showed her the arena, climbing wall, almost the whole camp, and finally the Hermes cabin.

"This is my cabin but since we don't know who your godly parent is yet, you are going to be staying here."

Katie nodded and lifted up her backpack she had brought along the journey to camp. Travis showed her to her bunk amd she set down her backpack. Travis watched her unpack until she looked at him and frowned, "What?" Travis flushed, "Nothing." Katie shrugged and went back to unpacking.

When it was time to go to bed, Travis couldn't stop thinking about Katie. He turned to her bunk that was right beside his on the lower bunk. He sighed and closed his eyes, _maybe we could be friends_.

That thought was over when in the morning Connor told Travis they were going to prank someone. Travis had no idea who it was and Connor wouldn't tell him who the poor victim was.

That was an un pleassent day, because they had pranked _Katie Gardner_ and had found out she was a daughter of Demeter in a way that the twins despised. _Poison Ivy._

That was the day Katie Gardner was put in to the Dememter cabin and forgot about how Travis Stoll was almost her best friend. Now he is known as the guy who pranks her along side his brother.

 _But maybe the guy she loves. And what great meeting they had shared._

 **A little fluffy thought of Katie's at the end, this was before Percy had come to CHB. Katie was maybe a few months earlier than Percy, so Thalia was still a pine tree and all was good. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	14. Nightmare

**This one is sad I'm sorry ; - ;. A head canon I saw inspired me to do this but instead of Katie and Travis it was Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, if I was I would mention Katie and the Stolls more often.**

N | Nightmare

Katie sat up screaming her head off in bed with tears staining her beautiful face. She wept and wept, she had the most terrible dream ever.

She waited for Travis to come running in to her room and whisper soothing words in to her ears. When no one came she panicked.

Why?

Her nightmare. It was so horrible she was shaking.

The nightmare felt so real, Travis and her were on a quest fighting a giant. One of the demigods who had came along needed to be healed, she didn't want to leave Travis.

"Go! I'll hold him off!"

She was hesitant but quickly nodded and dashed to the demigod in need. She looked back once more and quickly bandaged up the wounds while feeding the demigod ambrosia.

Then she heard a scream that made her heart break.

She looked back to where Travis was but instead there was a lump on the floor. The giant was dead already but that heap of limbs on the ground was Travis.

Katie quickly ran over after checking if the demigod was ok, she saw his face pale. She tried to patch up the bloody wound that the giant gave Travis and forcefully fed him ambrosia.

But it wasn't enough.

He said three words to her in the nightmare, "I love you." After those three beautiful words were said he closed his eyes.

Katie screamed and cried, that's when Katie sat up in bed crying.

But it came to Katie.

It wasn't a nightmare, it had really happened. That's why Travis wasn't running in her room and hugging her.

He was dead.

Katie cried herself to sleep, hoping the nightmare wouldn't come back.

Katie Gardner hated that nightmare and always will.


	15. Open

**Another chapter yay! I might be kind of busy due to school and homework, but I will promise to update! This chapter is a little bit of an AU one-shot, later in the story you'll understand. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ; - ;.**

It was late, Travis had left his friend's party and he was _starving_. It was about 1 am, nothing was open. Travis sighed while he drove around town looking for a place to get at least a snack. A lit sign that clearly said the words "Open" caught his attention.

It was a diner named, _Demeter's Dish_.

Travis quickly pulled in to the parking lot and ran to the door. He saw a bit of people in booths, he was glad it wasn't crowded. He walked in and a little _ding_ was heard, he sat down at a booth and caught the eye of someones.

 _Green met blue._

He looked away and a little pink tint was on his cheeks. Someone walked up to his table and he looked up, it was that girl. She smiled down at him and Travis thought she was gorgeous.

"Hey there, have you been here before?"

"Nope."

She grinned and a sparkle could be seen in her eyes, "Thank God, every time I serve someone it's some perv that always comes to see me."

Travis laughed, "I'm not a perv, so you're lucky."

She rolled her eyes, "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, some coffee too."

She quickly wrote down his order and blew a strand of hair that fell out of her bun. "I'll go ahead and get you order."

"Thanks."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

She grinned at him, "My names Katie."

He smirked back at her, "Travis."

Demter's Dish was Travis's favortie diner ever since, he came once a week and became good friends with Katie. He would drive by everytime he was stressed or frustrated and hoped to see the lit _open_ sign.

This week was Travis's worst week. His girlfriend had cheated on him, his grandpa found out he had cancer, and he and his brither had gotten beat up after getting caught doing a prank.

He drove by the diner and frowned when he saw that the diner was dark. The _open_ sign wasn't lit with the colors changing each time he blinked. He decided to go to the park instead.

He sat down on a near by bench and scrolled on his phone, he jumped when he heard a cough behind him. Travis looked behind him to find green eyes, familiar ones. A smile crept on his face and he saw a smile looking back at him.

"Hey, Katie Kat." He had thought of the nickname for her after all those times chatting in the diner on her breaks.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you're here, the diner was closed. My week was a mess."

She had a sympathetic look on her face, "You could talk to me here, with out all the food." She smiled at him.

Travis smiled back, "Thanks, Katie Kat."

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "I'm always _open_ , Travi."


	16. Proposal

**This one is pretty cute and fluffy, may be OOC! I have gotten so many views, thank you all! Thanks to the Guest that has reviewed, it means so much to me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Travis's hands felt clammy and sweaty, he watched as Connor set up his plan and hoped everything will go ok. "There!" Connor climbed down the ladder swiftly and jumped down.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Travis quickly hid behind a tree, great hiding spot, and prayed to all the gods this would go well.

"KATIEEEE!" Connor shouted, looking for the daughter of Demeter in the woods.

"What, Stoll?"

"Can you come help me with something real quick?"

Katie rasied her eyebrows and shrugged, "Uh, I guess."

Connor led Katie in to the wood, quickly stepping over the invisible thread. Katie however, did not. Katie felt something on her leg and saw she had triggered something.

Katie's face showed rage, "Stoll!" Suddenly, water came down on Katie. Katie was _mad_ , but the water made flowers grow, Katie watched them carefully. Katie could make out letters from the pattern the flowers were growing.

W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E-?

She gasped when the flowers stopped growing, _Will You Marry Me?_

She had tears running down her cheeks, a tap on her shoulder made her turn around. There he was, Travis Stoll on one knee. Katie gasped and smiled.

Travis took out a velvet box from hsi pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful, yet simple ring.

"I'm not good with speeches, you know that. And thats what I love about you, you know me better than anyone else does, Katie. I love you so much and I want to spend most of my demi-god limited life with you. So, Katie, will you be a _Stoll?_ "

Katie grinned and blushed at the speech, she nodded repeating "yes" over and over again. Travis smiled and hugged her tight, he pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger.

Connor smiled at the two, he always knew they would eventually come to love each other. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, there stood Miranda, Katie's half-sister. She smiled at him and pulled him away from the couple.

That night, Katie couldn't stop playing and staring at the ring. Katie sat up on the bed next to her, "I was hoping you would like the ring." Katie smiled, "I love it."

"Now c'mon lets go to bed! Pwease soon to bwe Mwrs. Stwoll?"

Katie rolled her eyes at Travis's baby talk but smiled, "Ok ok Mr. Stoll." Travis hugged Katie and quickly brought her down on the bed with him. Katie yelped but giggled, Katie did not _ever_ giggle. That's what Travis Stoll does to her.

 _Katie Stoll_ , Katie smiled at the thought.

 **I hoep you enjoyed the fluff! Travis proposed but in a special way to remind her of the child-hood they had together, pranking. They are around mayber 21-23? I don't know :P.**


	17. Queen

**I'm so sorry about not updating! School sucks! So here you go, another chapter! Just think of this as an AU, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _A chime ran through the Gardner household and little 5 year old Katie jumped down form her chair to open the door. Katie smiled when she saw the slightly taller 6 year old standing in her door frame._

 _"Travis!" Katie jumped up and down, glad to see her best friend she had met on the first day of school._

 _"Hi Katie! I brought the stuff." Travis held up cardboard and paint with a grin._

 _"Yes!" Katie grinned, they had been planning to do something at Katie's house for the past week._

 _They quickly spread out all the things on the floor and went to work making what they planned for every play date they had. An hour passed and everything was ready._

 _"It's beautiful!" Katie cheered looking at the stacked cardboard boxes in glee. "I can't wait!"_

 _"Thanks to me!" Travis said with a smirk that he had gotten from his father at such a young age. Katie heard and glared at her best friend, "Hey! Me too!"_

 _Travis sighed, "Ok, I guess you too."_

 _Katie grinned, "I'm going to change now!" Katie quickly ran to her room and brought out the green dress she loved._

 _"Where is it...ah here it is!" Katie garbbed the tiara and turned around to see Travis at her door watching her. Katie blushed, "Oh hi, Travis!"_

 _Travis smiled at her, "You look pretty." Katie smiled, "Thank you."_

 _The two ran in to the living room and grinned at their work. The blue walls made the castle they had made look realistic, their imagination had taken over._

 _Katie quickly climbed in to the castle while Travis went on his pretend horse. They played the story of Rapunzel, they didn't care if it was about a love story. It was fun._

 _"My prince! Where are you?" Katie called out, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She loved playing with Travis, he made things fun and could make her laugh._

 _He had a twin brother but Connor was still young. He wouldn't understand them and he could barely talk._

 _"I'm right here! Come down!" Travis yelled pretending to be yelling up at a tall tower. Katie smiled and jumped down from the sofa, she got on the horse and hugged Travis._

 _"This was fun, now I'm a princess!" Katie shouted with glee. Travis looked back at her his blue eyes sparkling with young joy._

 _"No, you're my queen!"_

Katie looked over to the figure beside her on the bed, her eye caught the gleam of a ring on her left finger. She slimbed on top of the figure sleeping on the bed and kissed his lips.

"Good night my King."

The figure smiled at her, "Good night my Queen."

 **Fluffy Tratie! The italics is the memory and at the end they are 22-23, it was cute to write. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	18. Reflection

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'M SORRY! But yay I'm back, thanks for all the reviews WolfGirl! Love you!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.**

Travis watched from Katie's door, she was standing in front of the mirror. Just in her undergarments but he didn't care, he cared for something else.

He saw her smile and frown, turn around and shake her head, tried different hairstyles. She was looking at her reflection.

 _Insecure._

Travis sighed and walked over to Katie placing his arms around her. "Kates, whats wrong?"Katie looked up at him, her green eyes watering.

" _How could you love me?"_

The words hit Travis hard and anger flashed in his eyes, he whispered in a harsh yet soft tone in her ear, " _Never_ say that." He quickly turned her to face the mirror.

Travis placed his hands roughly on her hips, she whimpered and Travis quickly kissed her cheek, "Sorry, super sorry." He let go of her hips and rested his chin on her head. He wiped her tears away in the process.

"Katie, you're beautiful."

"Stop lying!"

Travis sighed once again and ran his fingers in her silky hair, "I'm not, you're beautiful Katie. Your hair is perfect, so soft and silky." Katie shuddered, Travis put his arms around her neck.

"Your eyes are amazing, like green grassy fields. The freckles across your nose make you even more adorable." He smirked and poked her nose.

Travis swore he saw her mouth twitch a bit, he ran his hand across her stomach. "You aren't fat, you know that. You can eat but never get fat, that's what I love about you. Most girls eat healthy crap."

Katie giggled a raw laugh a bit and Travis smiled. He moved his hand to her hips, "And...you have a _perfect_ figure." He smirked and to his surprise she turned around and smacked him with a shirt.

"Perv!"

Travis laughed and kissed her, she pushed him away a little while after. "One, let me _breathe_. Two, we will not kiss when I'm wearing _this_." Katie said as she gestured to her undergarments. Travis blushed and sat down as she changed.

"See you have a perfect reflection."

Katie smiled, "Thanks, Trav." She hugged him and they laid on the bed just talking. Even in sweats and a t-shirt, Travis thought Katie was beautiful.


	19. Singing

**Hello! Super sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school. So here's a new chapter for you guys! Thans for all the wonderful reviews and views I have gotten!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these hot people, nor the awesome song.**

The radio was blasting in the Demeter cabin, with Katie Gardner singing along. The other children of Demeter were out gardening, Katie needed to relax after cleaning up _many_ of the Stoll's pranks, that were oh so _kindly_ targeted to the Demeter children.

"Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her." Katie softly sung to the song on the radio, it was a secret she could sing.

She didn't like attention very much, nobody knew except Miranda who had walked in on her singing. She swore to the _River Styx_ that she wouldn't tell, especially Travis.

If the Stolls found out, they would find something to prank her about the topic. Something like find a video of one of Katie's recitals singing a Disney song and project it to the whole camp, _not like there was a video of her singing_...moving on.

Katie smiled, she did love singing though, just not in fornt of people. At her recitals only about 10 people were allowed to see her sing at a time.

"She walks like a model..." Katie danced around the cabin, obviously not hearing the door open. "She grants my wishes like a G- Gah!"

There was Travis Stoll, leaning on the wall, smirking at her. "Is someone _singing?_ " His smirk turned in to a grin when he saw her flushed face.

"Shut up, Stoll! You tell anyone I _will kill you_." Katie said as she crossed her arms and stared at the boy with a death glare.

"Ok, ok! Someone's a fiesty Katie Kat isn't she?" Travis knew he was making her mad, she looked cu...like she could kill him any second. ( _ **A/N, nice save Travis)**_.

Katie's green eyes turned a dark, dark green. Like poison ivy, she quickly tackled Travis on the ground. She pinned his hands above his head, staring in to his blue eyes.

"Once again, tell anyone and you're dead. Tease me, same situation, bud."

While Katie was giving him a death glare, Travis just simply smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. He untangled himself from Katie and stretched, "Thanks Katie Kat, I won't tell. Lovely singing, my dear." With a smirk, he closed the door and walked wherever he was going.

Katie sat on the floor, speechless. One, he kissed her. Two, he said she had a good voice. Three, he called her _dear_.

Instead, Katie just smiled to herself and thought out loud, "Maybe I should sing more."


	20. Tough

_**Hello everyone! I am back, finally. Thank you for the lovely reviews for me to update. I am trying my best to do what I can. school hates me ; - ; . I really hope my writing has progressed and I am so sorry! I will try to update and I'm going to possibly try working on a new story, an original one. If you like original stories, even if you just read fanfiction about your fandoms, maybe you can check out the story. Well, after all this cataching up...here is a new chapter! It's good to be back!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own these precious babies, Uncle Rick Riordan does.**_

Katie stared at the wall, it was quiet here at the hospital. You could hear the shuffle of feet, some muttering and whispering of the nurses on break, the reception getting phone calls once in a while. Yet, Katie wasn't calm at all. Her aunt was rushed to the hospital while Katie was at camp. When she got the news, she rushed over to the hospital.

Katie's aunt, Aunt Riley, has stuck with Katie ever since the beginning. Aunt Riley was like a mother to Katie, she basically was during the time. Katie's father was always on buisness trips, usually leaving Katie with her aunt. They've always been close. Which made the news of Aunt Riley getting rushed to the hospital leave Katie nervous and jittery.

A nurse's voice made Katie jump out of her thoughts. "Miss Gardner? Your aunt has called you over to her room." Katie nodded, relieved that Aunt Riley was ok. The nurse instructed Katie to follow her to Aunt Riley's room, Katie's heart was pounding. _Is Aunt Riley ok? What had happened? She's awake, but is she ok?_ Thoughts swimmed inside Katie's head and soon was brought out of her daze when they reached Aunt Riley's room. Katie walked inside, seeing the familiar brown locks of her Aunt Riley. "Aunt Riley!" Katie let out with a sigh of relief as she hugged her Aunt, who opened her arms and warmly accepted the hug. Her aunt smiled at Katie, "Oh, you're so beautiful, my Katy. How long has it been?" Katie sighed, "I don't know. What's important is if you're ok and you are." Katie grinned at her aunt.

Aunt Riley wasn't smiling back.

Tears were building up in Aunt Riley's brown eyes. She sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Katie." Confused, Katie kneeled down beside the hospital bed. "Aunt Riley? Wh-what? What are you sorry about?" Aunt Riley rubbed her eyes and smiled a sweet, yet sad, smile. "Katie, come here." Aunt Riley patted a spot on the bed, reluctantly, Katie sat down. Aunt Riley looked up at Katie and gripped her hand, "You will no longer see me, Katie." Katie looked down at her aunt, "Wh-what? I don't understand."

Aunt Riley was silent for a moment, then what she said broke Katie.

 _"I have cancer. Stage 4 cancer, Katie. I'm sorry."_

Katie's eyes widened with tears. "What?! No, you're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding! _Please!"_ Aunt Riley was about to say so,ething when the door opened, "Visiting hours are over. She needs rest, may you please come outside?" Katie snapped her head to the door, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Wait, please please please, let me stay for a little bit." The nurse was about to say something when Aunt Riley put her hands over Katie's. "Go ahead, Katie. I'll be watching over you. I love you." That's when the nurse grabbed Katie's hands to lead her outside.

Katie sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, her eyes red and swollen. She hoped no one would see her cry. _Why, Aunt Riley? Why?_ She hid her face in her knees, she was exhausted and she just wanted to... _even she doesn't know._

"Katie Kat...?" Katie heard a voice and she peeked through her hair. _Why him? Why the Stoll? He can't see me crying, that idiot._ "What?" Katie muttered coldly, then suddenly she felt warmth.

 _He was hugging her._

Katie wasn't the only one surprise. Travis suspected that he would've been punched by now. Yet, he felt a warm liquid...Katie was crying. Travis hugged her closer and comforted her. "Shh...it's ok Katie Kat. It'll be ok." Travis was about to stand up when he heard a soft mutter, "Don't let go." Travis looked down at her brown hair and hugged her even tighter. "I won't, I promise."


	21. Ukuleles and Umbrellas

**_HELLO! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a bit, middle school is kinda stressing. Anyway, we're almost done with this series! AAAAH. Don't worry, I promise to write more one shots and stuff. Now, enjoy the new chapter._**

Disclaimer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN THESE ADORABLE BABIES OR THE SONG

Ukuleles and Umbrellas

A little chime from her phone made Katie look up from her book. She set aside her book and grabbed her phone, checking the notification. Him.

"Open your window. -Trav," the text message said. Katie raised an eyebrow when she read the text but got out of her chair and opened the window anyway.

"HELLO MY PRINCESS!" Katie heard a shout and looked down, cheeks tinted pink. "IDIOT! Shut up! I have neighbors, you know!" Travis smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

"Why are you here?"

"Reasons." After Travis said that, Katie heard a sound of an instrument.

"...Travis why do you have your ukulele?" Katie was now suspicious. Oh my gods, is he...

"I'm going to serenade you."

Katie tried to stifle her giggle but couldn't and smiled, "Oh is that so? Well then go ahead." She heard a few chords being strummed, then his voice.

 ** _Wise men say, only fools rush in_**

 ** _But I can't help falling in love with you_**

 ** _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_**

 ** _If I can't help falling in love with you_**

 ** _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_**

 ** _Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_**

 ** _Take my hand, take my whole life too_**

 ** _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_**

Katie laughed and clapped, "I love it, Travis." That earned a cheer from Travis, "Only for you, Katie Kat."

Small problem,

Travis felt a wet drop on his arm. "Well crap." It started to sprinkle, and then slowly turned into rain.

"UHM KATIE, GOT AN UMBRELLA?" The now wet Stoll asked his girlfriend.

"Yes yes hold on." Katie sighed and grabbed an umbrella while walking outside to Travis. She popped open the umbrella and set it over the two. "You hold it! You're taller." Katie glared and shoved the umbrella into his hands. "Alright alright. Jeez, do I not get anything after that wonderful performance?"

Katie crossed her arms. "Hmmm, maybe." Travis whined, "Maaayb-" Katie grabbed his shirt collar and smashed her lips against his, she pulled back with a smirk. "There's your reward. I love you, ya idiot."

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
